Frequently Asked Questions
Just writing up a prototype FAQ for the new forum; I'll have to rework this as a Wiki guide once the forum's up. Q) What is 'To Save the World!' ? A) To Save the World! was a text-based role playing game set in an alternate universe full of SuperHeroes and SuperVillains. The game's host site was the target of numerous hacks; repetitive data loss and server crashes forced us to close the game and create a sequel, To Save the World Again!, on a separate forum. Q) When do these games take place? A) To Save the World! took place in 2007; as the game was not played in real-time, we progressed roughly six months in-game over the course of the game's six years. To Save the World Again! is set in 2014, roughly seven years after the original. Q) It seems like there's a lot of plot history behind this game. Do I need to learn it all before I can play? A) Not at all, though it's a common misconception. Over the years we've found that the collective history of the game's story has been a major deterrent for newer players. All you need to learn in order to play are the basic factions and how they operate, and a very rough idea of what players are doing when you join. The rest will come naturally over time. (It never hurts to brush up on your history, though. =P ) Q) What sort of characters exist in the game? Can I fight alongside Iron Man or Batman? A) All the characters in TSTW! and TSTWA! are (relatively) unique player-created characters; because TSTW! takes place in an alternate universe, comic book Heroes like Spider-Man or Wonder Woman are fictional characters within the game, as well. Your character can be just as big an Avengers fan as you are, but those characters belong to their respective universes, not TSTW!'s. Q) Is there any system to how time passes in the game? A) Nope; in fact, we frequently disagree over how long certain plotlines have lasted in-game, with characters making conflicting statements about time frames. Kumata rectified this slightly by suggesting that the destruction of the Coalition's headquarters early on in To Save the World! ripped a hole in the space-time continuum, creating "time ripples" that altered character's perceptions of time, causing weeks to seemingly take place within hours and vice-versa, all without the characters noticing that anything is really out of the ordinary. Again, you get a sort of feel for this after you've played for a while. Q) How closely is the To Save the World! universe modeled off of our own? A) The TSTW! universe has paralleled our world for most of its existence, but with the notable addition of SuperHumans. All the major points of history remain unchanged, up until 1990. All political figures from 1990 onward have been replaced with fictional characters, along with their various agendas, in order to preserve a politically neutral gaming environment. The TSTW! universe further deviated from our own in 2007, when the invasion of the Technax Armada inundated the world with alien technologies that allowed humanity to rapidly advance past their real-life counterparts. From the beginning of the invasion (mid-2007) onward, the TSTW! universe no longer mirrors our own.